Sarah Brain (1842-1896)
Sara h Wallaker (Nee Brain) was my great, great, great grandmother. She was born in 1842 in Bletchingdon, Oxfordshire, England to Thomas Brain (1815-1854) and Maria Butler (1818-1848) later Brain. 1842-1861 Sarah Br ain was born on the 25th November 1842 in Bletchingdon, Oxfordshire to Thomas Brain and Maria Brain nee Butler. She had 2 older sisters, Mary Ann Brain (1838-1839), Barbara Brain (1839-1910), an older brother George Brain (1840-1868), a younger brother Thomas Brain (1845-1846) and had a younger sister Maria Brain (1848-1931). Another sibling, William Brain (1848-1848) died as a baby. Sarah grew up in the peaceful village in the Oxfordshire countryside. Her mother Maria, however, died in 1848 when Sarah was 5. The 1851 census, taken on the 30th March 1851, lists Sarah at home with her widower father and her 2 older and 1 younger sibling. Her father's cousin was living with them. Thomas Brain was falling ill to phthisis. In November 1852, Sarah turned 10. Her father died on the 10th December 1854 aged 39. Sarah was 12, her older sister was 15, her brother was 14 and her other sister was 6. Their dads cousin probably looked after them until Sarah and Barbara were old enough to go into service. Sarah probably went into service in 1855 or 1856, aged 13/14. George Brain joined the army in February 1860. Maria Brain went into service in about 1860. Sarah was a servant to Henry Ladd, stationer, in the 1861 census, taken in April 1861. She was 18 and living down Oxford High Street in Oxford. 1862-1865 Henry La dd moved to Spalding in Lincolnshire in 1861. He is on a trade directory in 1862 in Spalding. It is likely that Sarah Brain was living with him as his servant. She may have gone with him. Henry Ladd married in 1863 in Westminster, London, England. By the summer of 1865, Sarah Brain was living in London, she was dating Essex born waterman John Wallaker (1842-1917). Could it be a coincidence that if Sarah had left the employment of Henry Ladd, that they both moved to London at the same time? In October 1865, Sarah fell pregnant with her and John's baby. They arranged their marriage in January 1866. By then they were living down Catherine Street, Lambeth, London, England. They had their banns read at St Mary, Lambeth on 21st January, 28th January and 4th February 1866. 1866-1896 Memorable info Born: 25th November 1842, Bletchingdon, Oxfordshire, England Died: 30th December 1896, Stambridge, Essex, England Full Name: Sarah Wallaker (Nee Brain) Parents: Thomas Brain and Maria Brain (Nee Butler) Siblings: Barbara Brain (1839-1910), George Brain (1840-1868), Maria Brain (1848-1931) Grandfathers: George Brain, Matthias Butler Grandmothers: Sarah Brain (Nee Gray), Mary Butler (Nee Hull) Spouse: John Wallaker (1866-1896) Children: Gertrude Georgeanna Wallaker, Mary Ann Wallaker, Edgar George Brain Wallaker, Grace Emily Wallaker Grandchildren: Uncles/Aunts: Occupation: Notes Sarah Residences over the years *November 1842, Bletchingdon, Oxfordshire, England - Gallery Category:Wallaker family. Category:Brain family. Category:1842 births. Category:1866 marriages. Category:1896 deaths. Category:Servants. Category:Ancestors born in Oxfordshire, England.